


got something golden

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Not Kayfabe Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Summer sure is grateful to have her girlfriends on the road with her now, but she isn’t going to say that it’s not strange, given that she’s been here for so long without them.

Written for Challenge #072 - "forget" - at Femslash Ficlets on Dreamwidth (Challenge #080 remainder period).





	

**Author's Note:**

> remember the bffs??? remember ye olde days of the current nxt??? those sure were simpler times....... this, however, is set summer 2015.

Summer sure is grateful to have her girlfriends on the road with her now, but she isn’t going to say that it’s not strange, given that she’s been here for so long without them. Things have changed so much since it was the three of them down at NXT, and it looks like there’s even more change to come over the rest of the year. Summer knows it’s all for the better, but watching it happen is still hard – watching it happen and not having a stake in it at all. She just wishes she could play a bigger role in it – or _any_ role, even – than she is, than she’s currently allowed to.

“Thought you might forget me in all the excitement of your revolution,” she says one night when they’re back in their hotel room after RAW. She’s in between Sasha and Charlotte on the bed, under the duvet, and is _trying_ her best not to sound bitter, though she can’t quite keep the scornful edge out of her voice. It hurts, being stuck in an awful angle while the two of them get to be the future. She would never outright say that to them, but she knows they can tell that she’s frustrated. It’s been two years and she still hasn’t had a title to show for all her hard work.

“Hey, you know we’d never forget you,” Charlotte tells her, a hand reaching out to stroke through Summer’s hair.

“You wouldn’t let us forget, anyway,” Sasha adds. “You can’t take… I don’t know, one _second_ without being the centre of attention?”

Summer gasps and lifts a hand up to her chest, mock-indignant.

“Excuse me?” she says. “As if you’re not just the same!”

Sasha just rolls her eyes – the closest she’ll ever get to admitting _well, you got me there_ – and leans up to kiss Summer, presumably so Summer doesn’t get to say anything else. There’s the sound of Charlotte chuckling on Summer’s other side, though _excuse her_ , she can hardly say that she doesn’t live for the spotlight, either.

“As if you’re _both_ not just the same,” Summer says when Sasha pulls back from her, and Charlotte’s hand in Summer’s hair tugs gently.

It’s true, they have to admit it: all three of them live for it – they wouldn’t be here, performing at this level if they didn’t, really – and yet somehow, they manage to make it work between them just fine. Maybe part of it’s the fact that they have that in common, but Summer knows it’s also because even despite that, they can still make time for each other – for the people who matter the most.


End file.
